Bittersweet
by penguinellie2506
Summary: When her brother is captured by a BLU team, a RED spy must devise a plan to save him. But she learns plans don't always go accordingly, and the hard way. Rated teen for language and just in case.
1. Prologue

BTW: Hey guys! I haven't been on Fan Fiction in so long, I forgot if I had published any stories on this account or not, but it appears I haven't, so technically, this will be my first story (on this account). If you don't have ANY idea of what TF2 is, I suggest you find out and then come back to this because it will make no sense whatsoever, or you could read it anyways and be totally confused. I know this is REALLY short (the actual prologue, not this BTW paragraph) but I just wanted to get people's opinions, and if people would like to see the first chapter come out. Thanks, R&amp;R, and happy reading :)

Bittersweet: Prologue (ish)

Emily, fully healed now, stood in the corridor, quiet, invisible, and unmoving (forgive me for making up the word), with the sunshine streaming in from the enormous windows to her right, and the sounds of battle behind her. Being of the same profession as the man, she knew he would be watching, waiting in the shadows, and by now he will already have been alerted of her presence. _Good_, she thought, as she scanned the hallways, searching for any glimpse of the man. She uncloaked, thinking _It's best not to hide now_, and almost in that same instant, the man she had come to see was right in front of her.

The man chuckled quietly, but not in the warm, friendly, or more so good-natured kind of way normally presumed when that word was used, it was more like a taunt, meant to be diminishing in manner. There was also a haughty look on his face, a sneer of pure hatred, which made the woman frown inside, though on the outside, she kept a cold smile on her face as well. They both knew why she was there, and she almost wanted to start immediately, but she knew that being so rash would cost her dearly, so they merely cast looks at each other for a moment, assessing each other. Planning on how to kill each other.

It was the man that broke the silence, "So, you and your brother have managed to escape your cell. Impressive. But, I'm afraid that you and your friends will not make it out of this building. Well, alive, that is," he finished, producing a cigarette and proceeding to light it, and take a deep whiff of it, all in a nonchalant manner, as if he were oblivious to the fact that they were there to kill each other, and she supposed this was part of his little game she had been sucked into. He would just wait quietly while she burned with anger, hoping she would tip over her breaking point so he could gain the upper hand. This was to be expected. He _was_ a Spy, after all.

The woman's brow furrowed; she had to choose her words carefully so as not to slip and say the wrong thing, "What are you talking about? We outnumber you by far. Your men do not stand a chance. It is over, you have lost."

"I think not,_ mon ami,_" the suited man said, the triumph all too evident in his voice, and yet again, taking another deep whiff of his cigarette, and blew the smoke upwards, exposing his neck, mocking her, showing her how confident he was, and she almost punched him, or whipped out her knife, but something stopped her in the knick of time. The Administrator's cruel, harsh voice blared through the hallway, and Spy thought it felt like bullets tearing through her: "You failed."


	2. Chapter 1: The Stargazing Room

Hey guys! This is going to sound insane (much like me!), but here is your 5,000+ word chapter! I know this is a lot for one measly chapter, but I kind of wanted to do this in 3 chapters: Day One, Day Two, and (drumroll please) Day Three. This chapter will be Day One (though it will have a much more creative title :P), and if you don't want to read it all in one go, that's OK because I've split the chapter down by parts, so you can come back to whichever you left off at. Please leave a review and tell me what you think! Thanks, and happy reading (P.S.: Sorry about the weird paragraph breaks, but I they weren't there you would start to see a whole bunch of mega-graphs.) (P.P.S.: Let's also, for the sake of a dramatic part of the story, let's pretend that female Spies don't wear gloves. You'll see why I'm adding this in later.)

Chapter 1: The Stargazing Room

**-Part 1-**

_Two days ago, in the Red headquarters, at 10:42 pm…_

A woman in red walked down a hallway in the RED Base, her heels not making a sound. But then again, due thanks to her training, she _never_ made a sound going _anywhere_. The cheerful noises of a celebration echoed down the long corridor. The sound of intoxicated Demoman (though that was not uncommon) screeching a Scottish folksong, Heavy roaring with laughter and pounding Medic on the back (who was laughing, but with a slightly pained tone), Scout cracking jokes to amuse himself, no doubt tossing that baseball up in the air with his feet on the table. The typical party after a successful win. She paused to take roll in her head, scanning the walls and noting all the various awards and plaques randomly hung here and there, all the while checking off by the voices who was there and who was not, and found only one to be missing, confirming her intelligence.

Her hands started to shake, and she found herself surprised, for this never happened either. Of all the times to show fear, and weakness, why now? Why not some other time, like on the battlefield? But she already knew that answer. She had been braced for something grueling, like a fight to the death, but this, she would have never dreamed of something so terrifying. _Merde_, she thought to herself, _if I cannot bring myself up to ask for the help I_ clearly _need…_ She cringed at that thought, _I will have failed the only family I have left. _She took a deep breath, steeled herself, and walked into the room to greet her, hopefully, new allies.

She entered to the sound of her cloak turning off, and the whole room went dead silent as every head around the circular table snapped away to see who the newcomer was_. Very alert for such a wild reception. Especially with the amount of booze,_ she added, noting the empty cases of beer lying strewn across the room. In the darkened silence, she cleared her throat. "*Ah-HEM.* Gentlemen?"

"A BLOODY SPY HAS INFILTRATED OUR BASE!" Demoman shrieked at the top of his lungs, slamming the bottle in his hand so hard on the table it shattered, spilling beer all over the place.

The woman flinched, scowled, then recomposed herself, "Oh _please._ I have only come here to request assistance," and with that, she walked towards the utterly petrified group.

She hadn't taken a step before weapons were drawn on her, but she kept walking. Soldier nearly jumped out of his seat realizing she was closest to him. "NOT A _STEP _CLOSER MA'AM! HOW DO WE KNOW THAT YOU'RE NOT JUST SOME BLU _MAGGOT_ SPY HERE TO KILL US ALL?!"

Her face hardened, and she glared into the soldiers wavering and hysterical eyes, though she presumed a little part of it was due to the alcohol. "If I wanted to kill you, _mon ami_, I would have done so already," Spy paused to let the threat sink in, "however, killing the people I am requesting aid from would inconvenience me greatly."

Weapons still drawn, the room was still for a minute, before the Medic spoke, though quite hesitantly, "What do you want, _fremde_?"

**-Part** **2-**

Spy pulled out a silver locket, opened it up, and placed it on the table for them to see. Weapons started lowering, though not too quickly, as they leaned forward in their seats to get a closer look. Soldier picked it up with extreme care, as if it were a bomb, and turned it around, upside-down, and scrutinizingly peered at it, as if searching for hidden deadly weapons that could spring out of it, or a button of some sort, but inside was just simply a picture of a RED Spy. Realizing there was no harm in the trinket, the soldier harrumphed, and passed it to Medic beside him.

Spy registered a brief moment of confusion from each face as it was passed around the table. "That is my brother, the RED Spy of RED Team 63, Sector 17.49, Area 8. He is not here, you see? That is because those bastards over on the BLU team kidnapped him. In a situation of one-on-one, or maybe even two, he would have been fine, but no doubt they would have outnumbered him greatly, and captured him that way. But never mind that, the thing I'm most concerned about is that we must get him back at all costs."

Doubtful glances were passed. "Well, it sounds fun and all _sheila_, but woi would we risk our lives to save that spook?" Murmurs of agreement ran throughout them all. "'e's a grown man. Can't he take care 'o himself? He's gotten in and out of bad situations before," Sniper put in. He didn't see what all the hassle was about. He didn't hate Spy or anything, he just didn't believe that Spy was in that much trouble. What were the odds that BLU could have snuck into their base without them knowing? Most importantly, dragged Spy down the stairs without them realizing he was gone, seeing as Spy's room was on the third floor. He just didn't think that that could actually happen.

"Yea," Scout added, "I'm sure that backstabbin' scumbag is on his way here to gloat about how "masterfully" he escaped the clutches of the BLUs and blah blah blah. I don't see why we need to go and rush out there only to have him mock us about how we got worried, and or he'll yell at us because he thinks that we thought he wouldn't be good enough to get out on his own." A couple of the others cast Scout a few warning looks, making him draw back in his seat and look sheepishly down at the floor.

Once again, Spy's face turned into a scowl, though this time, a much more dark than annoyed scowl. "Because you're a team, _mes amis_," but she said "my friends" with a steely tone. It disgusted her how they threw his life away because of a mere childish dispute among classes. She felt her anger rise, surfacing, brewing, and mixing with the rage that they would be so impudent to refuse to help one of their fellow teammates. "Listen bushman, I am well aware that the spy is not your most favored class, but could you _couper le merde et dieu zut, pour une fois, mettre tout cela de côté et aider moi_?" She paused and shook her head realizing she reverted back to her native language by accident. "_Pardonnez-moi_. What I meant, was please, could you just set the class rivalries aside, and do this for your teammate? If it were Medic, Heavy you would have no second thoughts in running in there to save him! You're all _bons amis! _I don't understand why you won't help each other out in the time of need!" Her voice rose in both pitch and volume on the last sentence. She felt the tears begin to well up, and she her damndest to stop them, so much she began to tremble, and she clenched her fists so tightly, her fingernails started cutting the skin in the palm of her hands. Blood started dripping onto the cold tile floor, a deep scarlet that would surely stain the white marble, but she made no effort to stop, she didn't even notice and or care.

All Spy knew was that she felt humiliated, frustrated, and angry. Here she was, begging for the help from complete strangers, and being cast aside because of the stereotypes against spies. A spook, Sniper had called her brother. Traitors, liars, completely untrustworthy. Spy tried hard not to divulge in the stereotypes, but she couldn't help but listen to them now. _I guess that's why they won't help me. We're the cowards that just hide in the shadows instead of fighting on the battle fields. All we do is snake around, backstab a few people, sap a sentry or two. We're just some stupid support class, aren't we? _Spy felt a hot tear streak past her sunglasses, which made her shake even harder, trying as hard as she possibly could to keep the barrier holding back the tears up as long as she could. _The other women at the base never stereotyped like this, _Spy thought miserably,_ we have of course heard rumors, but we never believed them to be true… But I guess they are._

**-Part 3-**

Spy sniffed, then cringed, as she realized this was ruining her pride the more she stood there like an idiot. But she felt helpless, and clueless. If they will not help her, how would she save her brother? For the first time since she was young, Spy wanted to hide. To run away from the problem. To pretend it wasn't there. But she knew she couldn't, not when her brother was at stake. She just didn't know what to do anymore.

By then, she had lost track of how long she had been standing there, but she presumed long enough to make things awkward for the others, and she turned to leave, to disgrace herself somewhere else when arms wrapped around her and pulled her in for a hug. So there she was, whimpering, humiliated, and completely shocked. It was Engineer. "There, there, Miss. S'gonna be OK." Engie took shot a glare at each of his teammates, making sure each and everyone got a glimpse of the burning anger he felt. It outraged him that his comrades had the _nerve_ to let this poor girl stand there and breakdown because they refused to help her get back her brother, and fro the damndest reasons too. _Hell, if I'm going to die,_ he thought, _I wanna die for a cause like this._

He reassuringly squeezed Spy, who had by that point had taken off her sunglasses, pressed her face into his shoulder, and was crushing Engie for all she was worth, digging her fingertips into his back and shoulders. Whatever she could do to keep from tipping off the edge. But he kept a straight, if not angry face. "Now I want all you mother hubbards to listen to me. I may just be some techie, but I'mma scorn you anyways. Y'all should be mighty ashamed 'o yer'selves. Miss Spy here is right. Spy is our teammate, and our friend, no matter _what_. And if you sonovabitche's don't agree, then get the hell outta my sight." Nobody moved. The room was once again dead silent, except for the sound of Spy weeping. She couldn't believe how kind Engineer was being, she didn't even know him! But she was glad he was helping her. "Thought so," Engineer said, and gently rubbed Spy's back. "It's gonna be OK, Miss Spy," Engie whispered, "I'm gonna help you get back your brother whether or not these mongrels do or not."

Spy sniffed again, and started to feel her muscles relax a little. The Engineer had a warm, comforting voice, and she had just tired herself out by nearly breaking down, but she knew that if she was to help her brother by the deadline, she needed to put herself back together, and inform the others of what they were to do. She took a couple of deep breaths, released all the tension, (much to the relief of Engineer, though he didn't make it evident) and whispered, "_Merci_, Engineer," before wiping the tears off her face, putting her sunglasses back on, and composing herself yet again.

-**Part 4-**

Spy looked around at the table of faces. None of them were looking up, daring to look in her in the eye, they were all guiltily staring down at the table, or the floor. Medic was concentrating on twiddling his thumbs, Pyro had pulled out his Engineer plushie and was making it waltz across his lap, and Demoman had gotten another bottle, but was merely looking at it with a surprisingly sober, and serious face. She sighed. "Everyone, I am sorry for inconveniencing you, especially when you celebrating. I also should not have made such a show, I assure you, it won't happen again. I just… I thought it was absurd that you refused to help me get back one of your own colleague. But, if you honestly have no intentions to assist me, then I will take my leave."  
"Now wait a second there," Engineer cut in, "I told you I was gonna help you and god damn it I am-"

"It is OK, Engineer." If they truly do not wish to aid me, I will not allow you to come. That would be suicidal. Though, I do very much so appreciate your offer, _mon ami_."

"Heavy thinks," Heavy started, and for a second he just had a very thoughtful face, as if he was trying incredibly hard to find the right words, "that Spy is funny guy, and if Spy is in trouble, zhen we must go help Spy. Plus, Heavy does not like seeing lady so sad. It makes Heavy sad."

The others stared at Heavy in amazement. Spy was a bit surprised herself. Heavies back her base normally didn't say more than a sentence at a time, not because they couldn't, Heavies are not _stupid_, they either didn't choose, or they did not need to. But it made Spy smile knowing Heavy wanted to help, without any encouragement, and without the knowing that Medic would agree as well.

"Aye. Lassie, if yer a willin' to go bargin' in to the BLU headquarters to get yer brother back, then by god I wanna be there cheerin' ya on and blowing them bastards into a bloody _billion_ pieces. Count me in!" Demoman gave Spy a confident smile, ripped open the bottle, and took a hearty swig from it.

"Spy, I was wrong for accusing you of being a maggoty BLU Spy. Please accept my apology in the form of acceptance of your plea for help," Soldier said with a salute.

Spy smiled, and nodded. "Apology accepted, Soldier." She looked around, at the glances and the smiles being passed. Soon they were all grinning back at her, nodding their heads.

"Yea! Let's do this!"

"Hrrrph hrrr hrrrrph!"

"Stupendous!"

"Aye. I'm lookin' forward to this, mate."

And it was agreed. "Excellent! I deeply appreciate this, _mes amis_, thank you. Now, here's what we must do…"

-**Part 5**-

_2:37 am: After planning, arranging, and a few phone calls, all that was left was to wait for a little while, though much to Spy's impatience, she knew that her brother could wait until high noon at the latest, though they were hoping to be ready before then. But for the time being, Spy had a bit of time since she was already prepared, so while the other's got ready, Spy decided to take a mini tour throughout the base on her own. _

_Everything is so much more different from our base, _she thought to herself. She was on the second floor, and had just found the break room. It was a simple enough room, minimal furniture, a fireplace, some comfy chairs, a table, lamps, and a refrigerator. It was practically empty compared to her own base, with the tables and chairs everywhere, a kitchen, and a huge hearth that always made the room quite pleasantly warm. Not hot, but just right. She continued up the staircase to the third floor, and poked around, but there wasn't much to see. Nearing the end of it though, she smelled something vaguely familiar coming from one of the rooms. After a second or two, she realized it was her brother's cologne.

She stopped, and stood there for a couple seconds in the hallway, staring at the slightly opened door. The only thing she heard was her heart pounding as she carefully pushed the door open, though just a bit. Inside was fine, from what she could see. Perhaps they kidnapped him outside of his room? She thought. She saw the cologne bottle lying on the floor, and cautiously entered the room to put it back somewhere, however upon entering something large in her peripheral vision caught her attention, and she glanced over at it, then froze.

She didn't scream. She didn't faint. She didn't do anything. Except run. After her first initial moments of complete numbness, she had left the bottle, run out of the room, slammed the door shut, and fled. She didn't know where she was going, but anywhere but there would be fine with her. She was aware of herself clambering up flight after flight of metal stairs, and finally getting to the highest floor of the base. There was a door in front of her, and she flung it open and went in, shutting it behind her with a loud *bang*, then stopped to catch her breath. A cool breeze helped her come to her senses, and she look around at the room she was in.

She was on the rooftop, she knew that, but this room seemed, somehow, disconnected from the main building. It was a fairly small room, made of wood and…screening? Whatever it was, it let the air from outside in, but it had little holes that were too tiny for bugs to get in_. Some kind of wire mesh, possibly,_ and she shrugged. The rest of the room was yet again, very simplistic. Wooden floor, ceiling, wooden beams in the corners where the mesh was attached. But the ceiling wasn't _just_ wood. There was a large glass pane installed in the ceiling, so large the entirety of it _was_ glass, with wood to support. And when she looked, she realized if you looked up through the glass, you could see the stars beautifully. After gazing, mesmerized by the twinkling lights in the sky, she turned her attention back to the inside of the room. There was a small table on one side with a candle and a few blankets, and she laughed at the thought of lighting a candle in a room such as this. In the middle of the room was a low rise bed, maybe a foot and a half off the ground she estimated, and she went over, and sat down.

It had a very comfortable mattress, and she pulled off her shoes and her glasses, took a blanket from the table, and lay down for a bit. She was still quite shaken from what she saw in her brother's room, and she started to question what happened. Whose blood was that? Was it all her brother's? Was he OK? But most importantly, why had she run? She thought stopped running when she and her brother had gotten contracted into the war. Well, mostly it would be her brother, they said, though she did receive the same training all the Spies got, she, along with the other females, were kept secret from the all men teams. After training, Spy had gotten an important request from the Headquarters, and that day, she became the second most powerful person in the High Office. Also that day, she got a massive head ache. She never wanted the job, but she didn't complain. She had always known she was different from all the other spies, but she didn't know it would end her up in power. She didn't need something else pointing out her differences. But now, she was just downright exhausted, and she was just about asleep when someone opened the door.

-**Part 6**-

"Oh! Er, um, sorry about that, Miss, um, I, uh, didn't know you were, uh, er, um…" Sniper stuttered, and he felt his cheeks start to burn. He had come up here to clear his head before apologizing to Spy, and yet here she was, and he had had no time to prepare.  
Spy sat up, and turned to face Sniper, who was standing awkwardly in the door way, blushing a deep red. It made her giggle that he would blush about the situation. "It is fine, _mon ami_. Call me Émilie, or," seeing Sniper's confused face at the pronunciation, "Emily. And, no, _I _am sorry, _monsieur_, is this your room?"

"Oh! Uh, well, yes, kind of. I guess. I had Engineer build it for me. Just as, sorta, I dunno, a place I could, well, clear my head in." Sniper was mentally punching himself for sounding so stupid. OK, so she had found his "secret" room. OK, so she was in his bed. There was nothing wrong with that she obviously would have had no clue what that room was for him. Yes, it was a room for him to clear his mind in, to enjoy the cool night's breeze, and watch the stars a bit, but mostly, it was the room he could escape to. He wasn't too much of a social person, every once in a while, yes, he'd enjoy a celebration or two, like tonight, but he didn't really hang around the commons or even his own dorm. He liked it up here with no one around, and he could just lay there for hours, escaping from the horrors of the past, the most recent one having to do with none other than a Spy _(I smell another FanFic __**HINT HINT**_). "But, i's alroight. I, um, actually need to talk to you," and he stumbled over his foot a few times as he walked over and sat on the opposite edge of the bed.

Emily raised an eyebrow, noting the obvious measures the man was taking to avoid making things seem… well, sexual, in a way. Here they were, alone, together, in and on a bed. But she honestly did not think he would feel that way. _Well, I presume it would be somewhat natural_, Emily thought, and she smiled warmly at Sniper, trying her best to get him to relax, for he was obviously stiff, and nervous, judging from the small amount of sweat forming on his forehead. "But of course, _monsieur_. What is it you would like to discuss?"

"I, uh," Sniper cleared his throat in an attempt to gather his thoughts, "I wanted to apologize to you about earlier. I shouldn'ta been so rude. I jus' didn't wanna believe that 'e was… in danger." Sniper gulped nervously. He was aware of the tiny beads of sweat on his forehead and back, but he wasn't all too sure what to do. Emily, as she said to call her, was smiling at him in a friendly sort of way, and she had a pretty smile. It made him want to return it, but he felt so dumb just sitting there with this… stranger in his personal room.

Emily's smile faded, "I did not want to believe it either, but they weren't lying." She stared down at the blanket she had wrapped around her. It was a simple blanket embroidered with a deep crimson red "M," which could mean anything. She sat there, listening to the ambient noises of the wilderness around them, thinking, _If Sniper is going to say something, he sure is taking his time._

-**Part 7**-

Meanwhile Sniper was still in the process of pulling himself together. The last time his thoughts got so scrambled around and impossible to sort out properly was when he was with that other Spy… but he didn't want to think about him right then. Shaking his head, he shifted so that he was laying down on the bed, and once again he felt the heat of the blush forming on his face. He didn't want to seem suggestive, but his back was starting to hurt from sitting at the wrong angle. He stared up through the ceiling, up at the stars. He had so many questions, but he knew she would probably get overwhelmed if he asked them all at once. _Let's just start with the simple stuff, _he thought, and the simplest question he could come up with was "They?"

Finally, Emily thought, as she was starting to think that maybe she should change the subject, and when Sniper had move from sitting to laying down, it reminded her that she was tired, and she started to struggle to stay awake. "My friends back at the Base… I'm afraid the Sector and the Area are classified."

"Oh, that's OK," Sniper replied. _Next question?_ He asked himself. He didn't know though. He wasn't much of a talkative person. He pulled the next one he could find and turned his head towards her to ask but he noticed she was shivering still even with the blanket pulled around her. It was the blanket his mother had made for him when he was younger, and it though wasn't that great for keeping warm, he brought it with him anyways. The next thing he did was so unconsciously done he startled himself: he sat up, moved over, reached behind Emily and grabbed another blanket, then draped it across Emily's shoulder's and his own, pulling her so that their sides were both pressed against each other. The next thing he was aware of was that she had tensed up and so had he.

"Er, ahm,_ monsieur_ Sniper, what are you doing?" Emily asked, shocked. Sure, she had shivered a little bit, but was that necessary? _God, how the hell did I make it as a Spy? I'm nothing like the other Spies, I couldn't keep my emotions concealed if it would save my life! This man… What is it about this man? I just can't…_ But her thoughts were interrupted.

"I, uh, noticed you shivered, and I thought, well, that blanket ain't meant for keepin' one warm, so oui just thought I'd grab anotha' for you, and…"Sniper sighed, "I have no idea… I'm sorry if I-"

"_Non non, _it is fine. You just…startled me, _monsieur,_ that is all." Emily could feel herself blushing, which disgusted her. She shouldn't be in this position, the moment Sniper had walked into the room she should have gotten up, excused herself, and left. Yet here she was, blushing, and feeling like a teenage schoolgirl out on a first date: awkward, giddy, and bashful. These were _not_ normal Spy emotions.

Sniper wasn't exactly sure what he was doing either. Of course, he would never forget his dear friend, and the times they shared, but this woman… something about her reminded him of Victor, and that reminded him of how much he missed Victor. But Victor was gone, and this was a lady that, after they completed the rescue mission, would have to go back to her Base, and he would never see her again_. Bloody useless you are at relationships_, he told himself. He felt Emily shift to pull the blanket closer, and by the moonlight, when Sniper looked at her, he saw her hand was covered in something dark. His eyebrows kitted together. Was he just imagining things?

"Emily," Sniper started, pausing a moment in surprise at the concern in his voice, "what is that all over your hands?"

-**Part 8**-

_(BTW: Am I the only one who had a "Now kiss!" moment during part 7?)_

Emily heard the concern as well. She hadn't even thought about her hands from earlier, she had gotten so caught up with discussing the rescue mission, then finding her brother's room, she completely forgot and when she looked at them, she realized they were covered in a thin layer of blood. It had turned a rusty brown by now, except for closest to the wounds, where it was still mildly fresh. Oh god, the blood. She had a flashback to her brother's room, the shock, the fear, the horror revisiting her, and she started shaking, though not from the cold. "Emily?" Is something wrong?" Sniper didn't even try to hide the worry in his voice, he just knew that after Emily looked at her hands, she got a terrified look on her face, "Emily?"

Sniper took Emily's hand carefully, with no response from her at all, and looked at it. There _was_ something on her hands, something brownish, maybe, the moonlight wasn't all too great to tell. But he could see that it was all over her palms, knuckles, and under her nails. The source seemed to be the crescent shaped marks in her palms, and it took him a second to piece all of this together, though to make sure he ran his thumb over one of the small, curved lines.

"_Aïe! Monsieur _that hurt!" Emily said, recoiling a little and withdrawing her hand from Sniper.

"I-I'm sorry Emily, I was just meanin' to see what the problem was with your hand! It looks like… you broke the skin with your nails… how, I have no idea though…but…" Sniper trailed off into a mumble. It was true, he had no idea how she could have done something like that, but what other explanation was there?

"It is nothing to worry about." Emily said, making sure her tone implied ending that conversation.

Sniper picked up on it, "Oh…" he said quietly. "Well, do you need to go see Medic? I'm sure it wouldn't take long for him to patch it up."

Emily smiled, "_Non_. He is probably enough. I would not want to bother him."

"But won't it hurt later?" Sniper had no idea why he was arguing with Emily. He already knew how stubborn Spies could be.

"Monsieur, what is your name?" Emily asked, looking Sniper straight in the eyes, catching him a bit off guard.

"Uh-um, William Mundy, why do you ask?" He wasn't sure if she was trying to change the subject or if she was genuinely curious to know. Either way, he was still a bit confused.

"Well then, _monsieur_ Mundy, I suggest you stop pressing. I will be fine," looking away from William.

Catching on that the topic was dead, Will suddenly felt like the questions could wait. He was tired, he presumed she was too, so he kept his mouth shut.

-**Part 9**-

So they lay there, listening to the sounds of the night, and at first the silence was a bit sour, but it slowly progressed to a friendlier, comforting one. Emily moved her head onto William's shoulder; she was tired, and she was going to need her strength in the morning, and as she was staring up at the darkness sprinkled with glowing lights, she found it harder and harder to keep her eyes open. Will put his arm back around Emily's shoulders, carefully pulling her in again. It was just them, all alone, wondering why they were trusting the other so much. For Emily, it was because she was so trustful… though in the past it had been a curse more than anything else, but she decided that she'd never learn. At least, that what she _thought_ it was. For Will, his suspicions told him it was one because being with Emily reminded him of being with Victor and two because… well, because. Thinking about it, he never could one hundred percent convince himself what it was.

Soon the two were nodding off, up in the stargazing room, both without a care in the world, putting their fear, worry, and doubts aside just to be in the moment. And neither of them were exactly sure why.

-End Chapter One-

AAAARGH! IT'S FINALLY DONE! Thanks guys, if you read the whole thing, that's great! I appreciate it! Thanks so much for putting up with the typographical or grammatical issues and not being all like "OMG SHE PUT THE WRONG THERE/THEIR/THEY'RE I'M NOT READING THIS ANYMORE!" I'm not the greatest with grammar, I admit it. If you want to make suggestions, or if there's an error I need to fix, tell me with a comment! Thanks again, -Ellie


	3. Chapter 2: If That's What It Takes

BTW: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I got so caught up with school work and homework. I decided to take a break after publishing the absurdly long chapter over Spring Break, when I had so much time it was painful, so I've been working off and on when I get the chance. I think I like the part about splitting the chapter down by parts, makes it easier for me to see things broken down. So, here we go with my super dramatic fangirlish story.

Chapter 2: If That's What It Takes

**-Part 1-**

Emily awoke before Will did, gently being pulled back to the real world.

She carefully looked at the sniper's watch, 8:27 am, it read.

The sun had already risen, though it wasn't exactly high in the sky.

She saw it peeking out every once in a while from behind the gray clouds covering the sky.

She sighed.

It still fascinated her that a room such as this existed, one you could come up to on a clear night such as last night, and lose yourself in the brilliance of the stars.

Or maybe that was just her, but what other reason was there for such a room?

Her thoughts were put on hold as she realized Will was waking up.

He woke up from a pleasant dream, though upon trying to remember what made it pleasant, he found he could not remember.

"Good morning, _mon cher," _he heard Emily say, and he realized her head was still on his chest, and he could faintly feel her heartbeat, slow and steady.

Most likely the exact opposite of his.

"Mornin', Emily," he said, keeping his tone as neutral as possible, trying to hide how nervous he had become all over again.

Feeling his heartbeat jump, Emily smiled to herself.

"I should be going downstairs, _mon ami_, though as much as I would like to stay here, I have to prepare for the mission ahead."

Emily got up, out her shoes on, and walked over to the doorway, then turned to Will and said, "When you are ready, come down as well," then turned back around and went down to the intelligence room where the others were.

When she got down there, everyone was silent and sober, which was not surprising at all with what was about to happen.

"Good morning, everyone. I trust that you all got a good night's rest?"

Everyone nodded their heads.

"Good. You're going to need it. Soldier, is everyone accounted for?"

Soldier salutes, though not with his normal heartiness, "Affirmative."

"Thank you."

Emily takes a deep breath, exhaling shakily.

"You sure 'bout this, Spy?" Engie asks, the worry evident in his voice. She nods.

"I am willing to do whatever it takes, _mon_ _ami_."

The room gets uneasy, and Emily steels herself for what the next step in the plan.

Medic walked in, and with a nod, she follows him to his laboratory.

"Are you positive you vant to continue, Miss Spy?" Medic asks, concerned as well.

He wasn't quite sure if her plan was going to work, but she was stubborn enough, and she also had hit the tiny, miniscule soft spot he had: she was like a bird.

Small, endearing, and even when she sat down, she always perched on the edge of the seat like she was ready to spring up and fly away at a moment's instance.

It was a very strange connection, and it had surprised him how obscene it seemed, but he loved birds, and this woman reminded him of one, and he wanted to help her.

He just wished it could be in a way without hurting her.

"I am, _monsieur_ Medic. If we could please get it over with, I would appreciate it."

Medic nods sadly, goes over to his medigun, picks it up, and points it at her. "Ready, Miss?"

Emily gives him an affirmative look, "Yes."

"Vell zen, here ve go." Medic turns the medigun on, but instead of it healing Emily, she felt hundreds of injuries blast into her, almost knocking her to her knees.

It was unimaginably painful.

She resisted the urge to scream, though it was not at all easy.

She felt the raspy dryness of dehydration, blistering callouses on her feet from days of endless running, the hunger pains eating her alive.

When Medic turned off the gun she collapsed, struggling not to scream or sob.

Medic rushed over and injected her with a needle.

"Zat should make it better until you get to ze headquarters, mein Fruend. Good luck."

At that point Emily's head started swimming, the sedative coursing through her veins.

A minute later, the two Spies came in along with William, who flinched when he saw Emily; she looked like she had been running miles and miles through all kinds of terrain: there was oil on her cheeks, twigs and leaves in her hair, she was sunburnt all over, her clothes were torn and dusty, it hurt to just look.

He instead turned to the Spies.

"You take good care o' her, got that?"

The Spies nodded affirmatively, and Will looked back over at Emily.

"I'll see ya soon, Em. Be strong," he whispered her, and walked away to meet with the rest of the group.

**-Part 2-**

Emily woke up and nearly fainted again from the crushing fatigue that hit her again.

She groaned loudly and opened her eyes.

Demo was standing next to her, and she sat up, and the sharp pains exhausted her again. "Time ta go, lass," Demo told her, with a reluctant tone.

Taking a deep breath, she replied, "Yes, of course."

She forced herself to get up off the gurney in the Medic's lab and walk out to the BLU truck that the team had hijacked.

When she sat down in the back, she was ready to pass out again.

Soldier saluted her, and a couple of the other's nodded her good luck as the two Spies got in the front.

"Take care, Eagle."

"Best of luck, mein Fruend."

"Good luck out there, pardner."

"Hrrda hrr hudda hudda hurrr."

"Ahp…yea. Uh, good luck, Spy."

"Heavy vill come to rescue voman and brother as soon as possible!"

"That's right, lassie. We'll be ready as soon as the word is given."

Emily faintly smiled, and tears started welling up in her eyes, partly because of the pain but also because she wasn't sure if the plan she came up with on a whim would actually work, and that she might just be leading them on a doomed mission.

"Thank you, _mes amis_."

Will walked over and up to the truck, looking into Emily's eyes, seeing the fear he felt reflected in them.

"Careful out there, Em. I'll see ya in a li'lle whoile, just…just hold on 'till then. I promise, we'll get your brother back."

Emily smiled more, "Thank you, William. I will try."

The two Spies yelled back that they were ready, and with a nod, the truck started, and everyone watched as the truck drove off.

**-Part 3-**

When the truck pulled up to the BLU Base, the three Spies were greeted by BLU Heavy and Soldier.

BLU "Engineer" and BLU "Sniper" got out of the truck, went around to the back, threw open the doors, and pulled Emily out of it, sending pain jolting through her.

With one Spy one either side of her holding her up, the dragged her to the entrance of the headquarters where the BLU Heavy and Soldier waited.

"Halt! What are you two doing bringing some unknown character to our base?" BLU Soldier asks, peering scrutinizingly at Emily, who kept her head down and eyes trained on the ground.

"Sniper here was scoping the place out when he saw someone, or at least he _thought_ it was someone, lyin' there by a buildin'. He came and got me an' we checked it out. Turns out it was this here girl, and she was out cold when we found her," the first Spy lied, explaining the fake story to the unsuspecting BLU's.

The BLU Soldier looked at Sniper with a confused look. "Is this true, Sniper?"

"Sure is, mate. Saw the sheila through me scope an' thought it should be checked out," the second Spy lied.

The BLU Solder mumbled a bit but then turned and unlocked the doors, opening them and beckoning them through. "Go and talk to the boss, see what he wants to do."

"Alrighty then, pardner," the first Spy said, and both of them dragged Emily through the doorway and down the hallways, looking for the boss's room.

It didn't take too long considering the cries of pain echoing down the corridors.

They soon found it and the second Spy knocked on the door.

"What reason do you have for interrupting me?" A cold voice came through the door, making Emily shiver.

"'S just me, boss. Soldier told me teh come 'ere and ask ya wot we should do with this sheila 'ere."

There was a pause, "You have a girl with you?"

"Sure do. Found 'er in the outskirts of town. She's in pretty bad shape, thought she was dead when I first saw her."

Another pause, then the door opened to reveal the BLU Demoman. He peers at them cynically when a voice from inside the dark room says "Bring the girl in then get out."

"Uhm, yes sir," the second Spy replies.

They carry Emily where the Demoman shows them and sit her down rather roughly in the chair and exit.

She kept her eyes down and shut tight as the man spoke again once the doors were closed.

"So then, girl. How did you happen to get in this particular situation?"

Emily bit her lip, and it was dead silent except for her heavy breathing and someone else's and she dreaded to know whose it was.

The man put his hand under her chin and gently lifted up, but she kept her eyes closed, not daring to look at him.

"I asked you a question, _mon ami_. I expect you to answer it."

Emily quivered at the man's deadly tone. It felt as if the room just froze ten times over.

"W-Why should I?" She stuttered. She made sure to annunciate the French accent and raise her voice, the whole plan hinged on her being able to conceivably seem helpless.

The man leaned closer to her ear, "Because I do not think you want to end up like this man over here." With that, he turned her head and she opened her eyes just enough to see a man tied and bound to a chair next to her, some four or five feet away.

Even through squinted eyes she could tell he was in an immense amount of pain, many deep purple-blue bruises were visible, blood was everywhere, his clothing shredded; it was horrid.

To make things worse she recognized him through the wounds and darkness as her brother.

**-Part 4-**

She forced herself not to stare too long, and averted her eyes to the floor.

The man removed his hand from underneath her chin and took a step back, examining her.

It scared her how much her brother was like this man, with the same expressions, postures, right down to how their hands clench and unclench as they think.

Finally he says, "I will ask again, _mon cher_," Emily cringed at the sarcasm dripping from "my dear," "how did you happen to end up like this?"

"I'm…I'm not telling," Emily replied, her gaze focused on the floor, not daring to lift her gaze.

She knew the blow was coming before he even raised his hand.

When it drew across her cheek it knocked her sideways, and she had tried to use her feet to keep her stable in the chair.

Bad idea.

The blisters on her feet screamed in agony and she bit her cheek to keep from screaming.

For a second she wished she didn't have Engineer amplify the injuries if she had known it would be so painful.

The man smoothed his tie down and looked at her again with his hardened stare.

Emily tried her best to regain her composure just the tiniest bit, and eventually she was able to see through the white spots dancing around her vision.

"I asked a simple question, _mon ami_."

Emily steeled herself and spoke.

"I ran away."

The french man looked at her with disgust.

"You ran away?" _Mon_ _cher_, one does not simply "run away" from their team. Where did you come from?"

"I- I came from a different area. It's very far from here."

The man took note of that.

"And what were you doing on the outskirts of _this_ town, _mon_ _cher_?"

"I already said, I ran away!" Emily interrupted.

The man scowled at her, "And why, may I ask, did you run away?"

Emily bit her lip, "Because I wasn't good enough to be a Spy."

The man laughed cruelly. "Obviously."

Emily flinched. That actually hurt a little, but she made sure to keep focused.

The man turned back to her brother, who had been dead silent through all of this.

"Well then. You look a bit angry there, _mon_ _ami_. Why is that?"

Her brother clenched his teeth, "Because you are a _monster_."

The standing man laughed again, "Why would you think such a thing?"

"You just hit a woman, and she's already in world of pain. You are a _twisted_ man."

"Think what you will, _mon ami_."

The man spins on his heel and addresses the BLU Scout and Demo, "Take these two back to the cell."

_Perfect, _Emily thought.

Rather harshly, the BLU Scout grabs her and pulls her to her feet, and she stumbles.

"C'mon, ya stupid goyle. I ain't got all day."

Emily bit back a rude comment and allows to be half dragged half walked out of the room.

Her brother follows with the Demoman after he was unbound from the chair.

Soon they get to the cell and Emily and her brother are thrown in, the door slamming shut and they hear Scout and Demo laughing as they walk away.

As soon as their voices fade, Emily adjusts to a more upright and comfortable position.

Her brother does the same.

"Are you alright, _mon ami_?" She asks, her voice raspy from water deprivation.

Her brother notices she didn't jump to call him "brother," or by his name, and realizing she was playing it safe, went along.

"I am fine, _mon cher_. It is you who seems to be in worse shape." His voice was hoarse, but it was better than hers, and his words held more of a power than she expected.

"I am not bloody, bruised, and struggling to stay conscious, _monsieur_"

Her brother chuckled quietly.

"It appears so."

Emily laughed weakly, but it turned into a hacking cough that sent bright spots to her eyes.

She took some deep breaths, and the lights cleared.

"How did you end up like this, _mon ami_?"

"I told that man back there, and I'll tell you now: I ran away."

Her brother was silent, and she knew he was trying to piece the puzzle together.

"My name is Léon. You, _mon cher_?"

"Nice to meet you, Léon. My name is Émilie."

"That is a pretty name, Émilie."

Her brother smiled at their little game.

"_Merci_,_ monsieur_."

**-Part 5-**

_After talking with her brother, Emily learned about what had happened since he had been abducted. _

_He was snuck up on, but he noticed just in time to put up a fight. _

_She had nodded, remembering all the blood over her brother's walls, and shuddered. _

_Emily asked him why he was kidnapped. _

_He told her that he had accidentally retrieved a file with information that could destroy BLU entirely, and they wanted it back, but he had hidden it somewhere, and refused to tell them where. _

_He said he was in the middle of being brutally interrogated when she had come in. Emily looked away at that point. _

_She was still unsure about the whole thing, but she was glad her brother was still alive at least._

"What happens if you…die, here, though, _monsieur_ Léon?" She asked, uneasy about considering the worst.

"They will not allow that," he replied, and went on to explain.

"You see, they can keep me alive for as long as they want, for every time I near death, the BLU Medic will heal me, and the beatings continue."

"That is…terrible, monsieur. I am sorry you have to go through that," Emily grimaced.

_Turns out the RED Medic is not the _only_ sadistic one, _she thought.

"Do not worry about me, _mon cher_ Émilie. I think you should worry about your own injuries."

Emily frowned.

"Do you think they will keep doing that for as long as it takes?"

Her brother shrugged to the best of his ability, and she could see the pain strike through he had just been set alight.

"I cannot know for sure. But I will not tell them." He said the last sentence slowly and definitively, and Emily knew he meant it.

No matter how hard things seemed, she knew her brother, when he put his mind to it, could pull off just about anything.

However, her brother was saying that simply because he didn't want his sister to worry.

He had felt himself slowly going insane for the past few hours, the temptation of just telling them so the pain would stop.

He was scared.

But for Emily's sake, he gathered up the shreds of his will and mustered the courage he knew she had come to find in him.

When he first heard the BLU Spy inquire the BLU Sniper and Engineer about having a girl with them, he knew immediately what had happened, and almost shouted at her to run, escape, and go away, but a little part of him was relieved to know she was there.

He just didn't know what her plan was yet.

Being a spy as well, he knew they weren't exactly the most skilled in tactics, but she worked miles and miles away, and to come here to save him…she had to have thought of something, right?

**-Part 6-**

After dozing off for a while, the door was suddenly unlocked and opened, and the outline of a man stood in the doorway, and squinting she made out the form of the BLU Demoman.

"Spy, yer comin' with me, so get up."

Both Emily and her brother got up at the same time, though they both had trouble in doing so due to their injuries.

The BLU Demo growled, "I dinn'ea ask fer both of ya. Sid'down, girly!" He commanded Emily with a sour, and harsh tone.

Emily bit her lip so as not to curse or talk back, and slid down the wall, emitting small pained noises along the way.

She watched in fear and worry as the BLU Demo led her brother out of the cell and slammed the door shut, locking it behind him.

Leon walked down the hall in silence, knowing he was walking towards a new session of torture, in which he would wish he was dead.

Now that he knew his sister was there, though, he felt a small pit of determination building inside him.

He obediently walked into the room he had come to label "La Chambre De La Mort," or, "The Room of Death," and sat down in the restrictive chair, and allowed himself to be strapped in.

However, he noticed the bonds were metal, not the usual leather, or rope.

His mind racing, he came to the conclusion that either there was suspicion he was going to break the ties and get free or the normal bonds weren't going to be enough for…whatever was in store.

He had a feeling it was the latter, and took a deep breath.

Someone walked in behind him, but he registered a new noise, other than normal breathing, the clunk of shoes on the floor, the beating of his own heart; this was something different, something eerie, and abnormal.

His eyes widened as he realized his interrogator was to be the BLU pyro.

A few seconds of silence passed after the door had been closed, and Emily started shaking, first her hands, then her entire body.

She had never known pain like this, sure, she had been set on fire and burned alive, she'd been shot at point blank range so many times she'd lost count, but this pain, the emotional pain, was more than all the physical suffering combined.

She felt the tears welling up and angrily wiped them away, sniffing furiously and trying to take deep breaths, but she knew she was running on emergency reserves when it came to perseverance and hope.

For a moment, her doubt all rose up to the surface of her thoughts: She was exhausted, her entire body hurting, her head throbbing, and she was desperate for water. She was trapped in this cell many miles away from the safety of her own Sector, so there was no respawn for he. Her brother was nearly dead, and they just took him away to torture him – again. Her plan to rescue him was very weak, and would take miracles to work, which she didn't get that often. She was miserable, cold, and her sanity just about snapped right then and there, but she was stopped by a voice.

"We're ready, Madame."

Emily's eyes immediately shoot to the door, from which the noise came.

"Who?" She wondered aloud.

The Spy uncloaked in front of her, and for a moment she couldn't believe it, but she held her face the same.

"Who are you?"

"Have you forgotten about me?"

"I don't know who you are."

"How could you not?"

"The only RED Spy I know is my brother, who was just taken out of the room. Also, he's in a much worse condition than you."

"Why are you being so skeptical?"

"Because I do not know who you are and why you're here."

"I am one of the two Spies who came with you here, _mon cher._ I was told by your friend, the Sniper, to keep you safe, and I am a man of my word. Come, I have the information needed. The alert will be given at any second."

Emily staggers to her feet, and sure enough, and alarm goes off that there are attackers at the front of the Base.

"Let's get you out of here," the Spy says, and uses a device to unlock the cell door, opening it and then coming over to Emily and helping her out.

**-Part 7-**

When they start walking down the hall, the second Spy comes running out of the room Emily first went into, carrying someone horribly burnt, and disfigured.

She would have screamed in terror as she realized it was her brother if it weren't for her dry throat, and the Spy helping her stand grabs her, scoops her up, and runs, followed by the second.

Emily frantically starts to utter words in fear for her brother's life, but the Spy carrying her didn't reply, nor did his expression change from a grim stare as they weaved through the tunnels.

Finally they made it to the battle, and the sounds of guns firing and rockets exploding drew Emily's attention for a moment, and she looked through the tears at the mass of red streaming in through the doors and windows of the BLU Base.

She spotted the Medic from her brother's team running towards him, closely followed by another and a Soldier helping guard.

They come up with their MediGuns ready, and for a second Emily has a flashback to just hours before when the pain shot into her instead of the healing mist, but as the Medic healed her, she slowly forgot her fear and took a deep breath, relieved to feel her throat not sore, and aching.

"Thank you, Doctor," she said, and the Medic thumbed up encouragingly.

The Spy set her down, and she turned to the second Medic, who was kneeling by her brother, "Doctor, is he conscious?"

The Medic looked at her with a grim face, "I am afraid not. I have healed az much az I can for right now, but-"

"That is OK, thank you," Emily cut in.

She looked at the group around them, "Do you think you will be able to get him out of here?"

They all shook their heads yes, and she was about to send them on their way, but the first Medic stopped her, "Oh yes! Vye, silly me, I almost forgot zese," he reaches into his pockets and pulls out her weapons, only they had undeniable new power to them.

Emily looked at them in disbelief, then carefully takes them, "Thank you so much, Doctor, I don't even know, how? I-"

"We have GOT to get a move on, we're like sitting ducks here, maggots!" Soldier interrupts, and Emily's hands tighten over the weapons, and she nods at the Medics, "Thank you," and watch them as they run through the crowd towards the doors.

Emily looks down at her cloaking device, and smiles, then presses the button to disappear.

There was one last thing she wanted to do.

**-Part 8-  
**

Fully healed now, Emily stood in the corridor, quiet, invisible, and unmoving, the sunshine streaming in from the enormous windows to her right, and the sounds of battle behind her.

Being of the same profession as the man, she knew he would be watching, waiting in the shadows, and by now he will already have been alerted of her presence.

_Good_, she thought, as she scanned the hallways, searching for any glimpse of the man.

She uncloaked, _It is best not to hide now_, and almost in that same instant, the man she had come to see was right in front of her.

He chuckled quietly, but not in the warm, friendly, or good-natured way normally presumed when the word was used, it was more like a taunt, diminishing in manner.

There was also a haughty smile on his face, which made the woman frown inside, though on the outside, she kept a cold smile on hers as well.

They both knew why she was there, and she almost wanted to start immediately, but she knew that being so rash would cost her dearly, so they merely cast looks at each other for a moment, assessing each other.

Planning on how to kill each other.

It was the man that broke the silence, "So, you and your friend have managed to escape your cell. Impressive. But, I'm afraid that you and your friends will not make it out of this building. Well, alive, that is."

Emily's brow furrowed. "What are you talking about? We won. It is over."

"I think not!" the suited man said, the triumph all too evident in his voice.

She did not believe him, however, until she heard that voice say those two words that told her the man in blue was right: "You failed!"

Emily jumped, and her eyes widened.

"You fool! You did not really think I would let you get away with your silly little plan?"

Emily scowled fiercely, "And let my brother be tortured to death?"

The other female laughed and it blared from the speakers all around Emily.

"He should not have been a snoop. He got what he deserved."

"_He did not deserve that!" _Emily shouted, and she was surprised how strong her voice was even though she was terrified.

The woman over the speakerphone tsked, "Now now. Calm down. You are only making this worse for yourself."

A sigh, "How did you ever become a Spy? You are nothing like one."

Emily clenched her fists, "I do not know, Bertha. How did I? You made me one."

"Clearly it was the wrong decision. But never mind that. All I really wanted to say is that your plan didn't work. You and your friends will be annihilated. Good day."

**-Part 9-**

[Get ready for one of the biggest story clichés ever.]

Something in Emily shattered.

Another part, however, sprung to life.

She glared at eh Spy in front of her, "How long did you know?"

The Spy snickered at her anger, which she was taking great measures to conceal.

"So sorry to ruin your plan, cher. I found out when your friends attacked."

Emily sighed to calm herself.

"That is alright."

She drew her gun quickly and shot the man in front of her.

The Spy smiled devilishly.

"Congratulations on killing me, cher," he croaked, "but do not think this is over."

The man crumpled, his blood spilling on the floor, and Emily scowled.

"Do not think for one second that I will give up. That would be your biggest mistake."

**-End Chapter Two-**

Yep. The "shoot the guy, he says something dramatic, then after he's dead say something as or more dramatic than him" cliché. HAVE IT *Shoves it at you*But….Yep. Finally sat down and wrote this. It was difficult. I had gone into writer's block, and that gave me headaches as I tried to figure out "what should happen next?" or "what word can I use instead of this?", or "what could make this more interesting?" and all that. Hope you likes. Please R&amp;R. Danke, -Ellie


End file.
